A Broken Wing
by littleblackrabbit
Summary: And with a broken wing...Megumi still sings. Songfic


**A ****B r o k e n**** Wing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_songfic written by SMT143_

_original song: a broken wing by martina mcbridge_

_anime/manga: Special A_

_Characters featured: Yamamoto, Megumi ; Saiga, Yahiro_

**Saturday, July 19th 2:00 pm**

"..Yahiro-kun..."

"If your going to sing, no ones stopping you. Your just slightly wasting my time here." Yahiro perched on the park bench, eyes drooping and looking a bit bored

Megumi flinched and immediately widened her eyes

"No! you mustn't leave. I want you to hear this song.."

Yahiro sighed and rolled his eyes

"I'm leaving."

.

_she loved him like he was the last man on earth_

_gave him everything she ever had _

_he'd break her spirit down_

_then come loving up to her_

_give a little, then take it back_

_._

**Sunday, July 20th 5:00 pm**

"Yahiro-kun?"

"What."

Megumi blushed and looked down at her shuffling feet

"I love you.."

"Hn."

"I...I want to treasure this voice forever."

"Your better off spending time with someone else, most people dont have time for girls with big singing ambitions like you." Yahiro stated, coldly as he walked the opposite direction

Megumi stood there, showing a sad smile on her angelic face

"_But I only want to sing for you._"

.

_she'd tell him about her dreams_

_he'd just shoot em' down_

_lord he loved to make her cry_

_"You're crazy for believing you'll ever leave the ground"_

_he said, "only angels know how to fly"_

.

**Tuesday, July 22nd 10:00 am**

"Megumi-chan! Are you alright? You haven't been feeling so well lately..maybe you should get some rest." Hikari said as she felt her friends forehead, it was burning hot.

Megumi furiously shaked her head, "I need to see Yahiro"

Akira flinched at this

"Megumi...Yahiro doesn't love you.."

At this, Megumi smiled.

"I know that."

.

_and with a broken wing_

_she still sings_

_she keeps an eye on the sky_

_with a broken wing_

_she carries her dreams_

_man, you ought to see her fly_

_._

**Monday, July 28th 11:00 pm**

_"_Where is Yahiro?'

"Megumi, listen..you are in no condition to even move how can you even think of going to see that rotten brat and still declare your one-sided love for him?

"But.." Megumi layed in her hospital bed, she was weak. She was tired. She's been like this for what seems like forever now, but she can't give up. There was something she just had to tell him.

"Be a good girl, and just stay in bed, okay? Wait until your better, than you can go wherever and whenever you want."

Megumi frowned, and stared at her friend with pleading eyes

"Akira-chan...I'm not going to last that long, am I?"

There was a moment of silence as the wind breezed through the room

"You didn't tell him about you..?"

Megumi smied faintly and shook her head.

.

_one sunday morning, she didn't go to church_

_he wondered why she didn't leave_

_he went up to the bedroom_

_found a note by the window_

_with the curtains blowing in the breeze_

_._

**Wednesday, July 29th 3:00pm**

"Yahiro..I'm begging you! Please lend me some money!"

"Che. Stranger, go earn your own money."

"YAHIRO-SAMA! PLEASE!"

At this, Yahiro merely walked away, shoving his hands into his pockets casually.

Until he felt something.

"Oh." He grabbed the unknown item and pulled it out of his pocket "This was the thing that Megumi gave me a few days ago."

it was a little MP3, with an additonal pair of headphones.

"What the..."

He then shrugged and placed the pair of headphones inside each ear, thinking he might as well listen to it since he had nothing better to do.

"Yahiro-kun." There spoke Megumi's angelic voice

"I know I've told you this many times, and I'm sure your already tired of hearing it.. But, I wish that I can sing for you forever. I want to follow you to the end of the world, and let you hear my beautiful voice in the process. Even though I know Yahiro-kun has feelings for Akira-chan, theres nothing I can do about that. I know you haven't been accepting me lately, But I want you to leave a good impression me before its too late. By the time you finish listening to this recording, my life would already have flashed before my eyes. But just before that happens, I want you to hear this song..."

.

_and with a broken wing, she still sings_

_she keeps an eye on the sky_

_and with a broken wing_

_she carries her dreams_

_man, you ought to see her fly_

_._

**A Few months later.... Friday, October 2nd 4:30 pm**

"Yahiro-sama, today your work here is done."

"So I can leave now, right." the rich heir said, which was more of a statement than a question

"Yes, for now, but you must be back soon because we have a meeting with the Wakamiya family."

"_Damn._"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahiro walked along the road, wondering what to do with the free time he had left.

As he looked up, he then realized he ended up at the S.A's Greenhouse Garden.

"Why did I come here..." He wondered to himself.

He then took a few steps forward and glanced through the transparent glass, inside was the S.A group, however they didn't seem to be in such a good mood.

"Boring." Yahiro sighed and closed his eyes as he started to walk away

"Thats right." He said, and suddenly stopped walking to think for minute "I'll go look for that Airhead Megumi. She can entertain me somehow, with her songs."

Yahiro then broke into a run, as he searched for the streets and the shops for the little curly brown haired girl thats been bothering him for the past year or so.

Catching his breath, he stopped and leaned against a railing, panting as he looked around at the location.

He was at the park. Suddenly, a wave of nostalgia took over the tension.

"Oh, yeah." Yahiro said, breaking into a sheepish laugh, followed with a sad smile.

"Shes not here anymore."

.

_with a broken wing, she still sings,_

**_Man, you ought to see her fly._**


End file.
